Twisted
by VincentQuincent
Summary: Basically, this is the story that they couldn't show you in theatres of the true tale behind X-Men Origins. Beware: Some extreme language, violence, sex, slash, and gore. Expect pairings. Trust me, this'll be fun.
1. Beginnings

William Stryker had caught the scent of another piece for his collection. The telegraph he received that morning was the first of many to put a genuine smile on his face. His team would soon be complete, and just in time for their most important hunt of all. Stryker allowed himself one last small smile before pressing the intercom button:

"Surge, meet me at docking bay A-24. We have a package to pick up."

The reply came through with a slight crackle, doing nothing to hide the dryly sarcastic tone "Right, a package. Something else for your doll collection, no doubt."

Stryker felt the beginnings of a headache forming. Surge's sense of humor always left him feeling slightly unmanned. Annoyed, he pressed the intercom button again, retorting pointlessly "Just go to A-24. I'll meet you there."

Silence answered him, and he knew that Surge had left before even hearing his reply. But fortunately, his good mood could not be extinguished by the small matter of insubordination, and thus reassured, Stryker walked rapidly down the hall towards the docking bays. And as he walked, he tumbled the information he had on his two new pieces very carefully around in his mind, planning their initiation, use, and eventual destruction as delicately as a spider weaving its web.


	2. Deal with the Devil

James Logan and Victor Creed sat in the darkness of their cell, dwelling in their own separate thoughts, pondering the chain of effects that had put them in their present position.

James himself was quietly worrying about his brother's changing personality. His rage and irrationality was steadily growing, and James was finding himself hard pressed to keep his brother on the straight and narrow. Hence, the reason they were put to firing squad. His brother, the boy, the man who saved his life and raised him from childhood, was becoming something grotesque that James could hardly fathom. He would have raped that woman, had the sergeant not found him and stopped him. He killed the sergeant, and many of the other officers that attacked him to stop his murderous rampage. And then, when put to firing squad, he had merely grinned in the face of flying lead. James still had yet to understand any of it.

Victor on the other hand, sat examining his long, curving claws, his eyes masked from any emotion that his brother might seek therein.

Finally, James asked the question both of them had been waiting for since the beginning of their incarceration. "Why, Victor?"

Victor stopped his inspection and looked up at his brother, his eyes still guarded "Why what, Jimmy?"

"Why did you try to rape that woman?"

Victor slowly sheathed his claws in the opposite arm, watching as the blood dripped and the wounds closed around the intruding objects. "You should have seen the way she looked at me."

"When you were about to rape her? What did you expect?"

The blood continued to drip "No, before, Jimmy. Before I… before. She saw me for what I am. She knew I wasn't a man. She knew I was a monster, an animal. And then I had to break her to pieces for knowing, for that… how she looked at me. You didn't see it, Jimmy. You don't know. And her smell… like concentrated fear wrapped in loathing. She was fascinated by me. I was going to fuck her and make her realize that she wanted me all along."

Disgusted, Logan turned away, feeling the hot rush of bile in his throat. He spat, hoping it would relieve the overwhelming urge to vomit. It didn't.

Then, the slight tapping of footsteps interrupted the silence, and Logan immediately assessed the approaching sounds and scents to determine the danger, if any. He turned to his brother to nod slightly; they both knew what was coming. A man, medium height and build, with an authoritative step and the scent of someone on the hunt, and a woman whose scent was wrong.

Together, they looked up as the door to their cell opened, and saw the two people they had been expecting. Logan first noticed the man was wearing a military uniform, but seemed distinctly un-military in the hunger behind his dark eyes.

The same man kneeled down and began speaking, while his companion leaned carelessly against the door frame. The man's eyes burned into Logan as he spoke, accenting the consonants "Hello, my name is Major William Stryker. You were sentenced for decapitating a senior officer. Your sentence was carried out by a firing squad at ten-hundred hours. Now how'd that go?"

Logan spoke, his eyes flicking towards Stryker's companion, "It tickled."

The woman smiled slightly at his response, and oddly enough, her eyes appeared to flicker. Logan thought back to the smell of the woman as she approached, and the hair on the back of his neck rose. Something was wrong, a natural balance disturbed, and as he was thinking this, the woman's eyes glistened again, sparking yellow in the dim light. He looked toward Victor, and saw his hooded eyes fixed on the woman as well.

Stryker suddenly realized something was wrong, and turned angrily towards the woman and barked, "For God's sake, Surge, turn it off!"

Surge smiled once again, but this time her eyes did not flicker. Logan at once felt at ease, and turned his attention back to Stryker. But Victor continued to stare steadily at Surge, his eyes betraying nothing.

Stryker continued, "As I said, I am Major William Stryker, and I have a proposal for you two. You boys tired of running? Tired of denying your true nature? "  
Victor spoke up for the first time, his voice rumbling deep in his chest, "What do you care?"

"Oh, I care. What I care is how valuable you are. We're putting together a special team with special privileges. Now tell me, how would you like to really serve your country?"

Logan looked at his brother. Victor glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. Logan returned his gaze to Stryker, and nodded once.


	3. New Faces and Thoughts of Murder

The plane banked sharply to the left as they came into view of Stryker's research facility. Surge straightened the yoke and guided the plane carefully onto the short landing strip, barely jostling the plane's occupants.

Jerking off her headphones, Surge turned to her passengers and grinned sweetly "Now it's time for you to get the hell off my plane."

Stryker glared angrily at Surge and unhooked his seatbelt. "I'll leave you to introduce the new members of our family to their new home."

Surge waved cheekily to him as he exited the plane and then turned her attention to the two men left under her care.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go boys."

She stood and exited the plane, with James and Victor following closely behind her. Walking swiftly, Surge led them across the landing strip just as rain began to pour down. The sudden downpour soaked all three of them, plastering their clothes to their bodies. Through his waterlogged hair, Logan watched Surge press a number sequence into a keypad at the door, and stride confidently through the opening the door left as it disappeared upwards.

Followed closely by the two men, Surge led them into the cavernous interior of the base, under metal pipes and down a long winding hallway.

"This base is our center of operations," said Surge, walking briskly down the murky corridor "we begin all of our missions, training, recruitment, research, and stress testing right here."

She turned down a side corridor, leading the two men still further into the base "Down this way are the research facilities. I wouldn't suggest going in there unless you want to come out with pieces of your DNA sequence missing."

As they continued, Surge made another turn down a slightly large and better lit passageway. "These rooms are the armories. That includes gear, weapons, clothes, and the occasional dead rat." Further down the hallway, their surroundings grew brighter and more sterilized, looking more like an operating room than a hole carved out of the rock.

Finally, she stopped in front of a large metal door. Once again, the door was fitted with a keypad lock, which she punched in with a yawn. With a metallic clanking, the door separated, revealing the scene of chaos inside.

As the door opened, one of the men pulled out a second pistol and began firing indiscriminately at his opponent, while the opponent brandished his two katanas and seemingly sliced the bullets in mid air as he advanced. The pair were still whacking away at each other when Surge put her fingers to her lips and blew a shrieking whistle.

Almost immediately, the tall man with katanas turned to the trio with a huge smile on his face "Surge! You're back!"

At the same time, the Asian man swung up one of his hands and cocked the weapon, smirking "You lost again, Wade. Nice try though-"

Wade sliced upwards, effectively disarming his opponent's weapon and said, also with a smile "Sorry Zero, looks like I win again. Seriously though, you're just embarrassing yourself. Don't you think it's about time you conceded that I'm just better than you in every way?"

Zero glared at Wade and angrily tossed away his ruined pistol, and then stalked off in the opposite direction, disappearing through another door, which clanged heavily behind him.

Wade watched Zero leave in silence, but the moment the door closed, that silence abruptly ended.

"Surge! It's been torture without you here! No one to talk to, no one to appreciate my brilliance!" As he spoke, he crossed the room in several strides and enveloped Surge in a large bear hug.

Surge returned the hug in turn, and stepped back, smiling up at the sweaty man "Oh, I'm sure it was horribly difficult for you, being co-dependent and all…but it sounds like you had the chance to wrestle around a bit with your favorite gunman. I bet you enjoyed that, Wade."

"You have no idea! But yes, Zero and I have always had a connection that no one else understands. I've always been attracted to the tall, dark, and completely psychopathic."

He then noticed Surge's companions and turned to them with what seemed to be a pasted-on smile. "Ah, Surge, did you find some new friends on your little trip? Introduce me!"

"I think you all are old enough to introduce yourselves."

Wade grinned expectantly and held out his hand, ready to shake "Hey there, I'm Wade Wilson. I'm a mercenary who enjoys chopping people up, piña coladas and getting caught in the rain. Who do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

Gingerly, Logan stepped forward, extending his hand and grasping Wade's, introducing himself and his brother. "James Logan. This is my brother, Victor Creed."

Happily, Wade wrapped his arms around Logan in a bone crushing hug. "Very nice to meet you!"

"Er, nice to meet you too…" mumbled Logan, feeling extremely uncomfortable with Wade's obvious obliviousness towards personal space.

Wade finally released Logan and turned toward Victor, arms open and the perpetual smile still up and running. "Victor Creed, right? What's the matter? Silent type? Cat got your tongue?"

Surge noticed Victor's eyes narrowing, his claws unsheathing and immediately stepped in to prevent the senseless violence that was about to occur. "Damn Wade, you really need to learn when to stop talking. Didn't your momma teach you any manners?"

She took him by the shoulder and beckoned the other men to follow her out of the room as Wade continued to run his mouth off. "No actually, she didn't. My mother was not what you would call the nurturing type. In fact, when I was around six she tried to kill me because I just wouldn't stop talking. I still go and visit her from time to time at the hospital, but we don't talk much because usually when she sees me she has a fit and they have to hold her down to keep her from biting off her own tongue and killing herself…"

As Logan and Victor followed Surge and Wade out of the room and down another hall, Logan glanced at his brother. Victor looked back at him with that slightly deranged smile he got when he was contemplating killing someone. Logan couldn't help chuckle as he thought about how sorry he felt for Wade Wilson and his big mouth.


End file.
